Firework Run
"Firework Run" is a Independence Day-themed episode of the Cartoon Network series , originally aired during the show's fourth season. Plot On the morning of the Fourth of July, Muscle Man attempts a bouncing firework trick, with Mordecai, Rigby, and Hi-Five Ghost as his audience. He pulls it off, but a spark from one of the fireworks winds up igniting the master fuse, setting off all the fireworks. The sight of this enrages Benson, who, in his rage, says that Muscle Man has ruined the Fourth of July. However, when Muscle Man convinces him he can get more before sundown, Benson agrees, on the condition that he, Mordecai, Rigby and Hi-Five Ghost will all be fired if he is unable to get them, before driving off. The four drive to a warehouse in the desert, the "South of the Line", which, according to Rigby, sells fireworks, as well as the supposedly spicy-hot Chili Rellenos. Muscle Man explains that the owner, Hector, is a friend of his, and also sells fireworks on the down-low. The four are taken inside by the criminal employees to meet Hector, who is initially happy to see Muscle Man, but quickly becomes angry when they ask for the fireworks. He reluctantly agrees to sell them a box of fireworks, but at double price, due to the purchase being last-minute. The gang couldn't afford a whole box, so they ask for a single, powerful firework, "El Diablo", but Hector refuses, saying that the firework would kill him if it was lit, After Muscle Man begs him for help, he agrees to give them the box of fireworks, but only if the gang can deliver a package with no questions asked. The gang are successful in the delivery, but while waiting for another package to deliver to Hector, Rigby gets anxious, and opens the back door, which leads to the chili relleno factory. They then find out that the package they delivered was a box of gunpowder, the secret ingredient added to each chili relleno for spice. When Armando, the man they delivered the gunpowder to, spots them, the gang are bagged up and brought back to Hector's warehouse. The gang are unbagged as they are chained to a bench, with Hector waiting. Hector lectures the gang with the fact that each chili relleno contains more gunpowder than is approved by the FDA, and that he is going to kill them for discovering the secret. He then lights an improvised explosive made from the chili rellenos, and goes to the neighboring room to watch through a window with his thugs. However, the gang then blows up the bench by turning around and having the chili rellenos explode behind their backs, and then flee, but not before Rigby steals the El Diablo firework, and Muscle Man uses a chili relleno as another improvised explosive that destroys the warehouse. As they flee, Rigby notices that the sun is going down, which prompts Muscle Man to hit the accelerator, just as the roof of the cart is burning. At the park, a huge crowd has gathered for the fireworks and are beginning to grow restless. Benson announces over a microphone for them to remain patient. When the gang arrive, Benson is furious they only got one firework, and fires them all. Hector suddenly appears, having survived the explosion (though with exposed robotic body parts, a la The Terminator). He holds the six at gunpoint, and states that he's going to kill them all, one by one, starting with Benson. The gang of four then begin to insult Hector's chili rellenos. However, Hector aims towards them instead and shoots a firework. The gang, plus six, jump out of the way, causing the firework to hit the El Diablo, and set it off, revealing its true form as the South of the Line Chili Rellenos mascot. It does tricks for the adoring crowd, and then turns to Hector. The mascot then pulls out a shotgun and shoots Hector several times with fireworks, catapulting him through the air, and landing him on his billboard, where he explodes, setting off every firework in the warehouse. Everyone cheers as they watch the spectacular show. Benson then agrees to rehire Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost, on the condition that they must replace all the grass they burnt. The episode ends as Muscle Man says he knows a guy who sells "real cheap sod". Category:Independence Day Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network Category:2013 releases